The Yellow Sunhat
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: No OC haters! Title mostly explains the story. Kaoru and OC. Written for another site, but brought over by the author  which is me


My shoes tapped against the tile as I walked down the hall. It was a quiet summer day, maybe a little _too _quiet… The only footsteps I heard were mine and that was very…boring…

I sighed as I walked further and further down the hall. But then I felt a pair of arms wrap around both of mine. I looked to my sides and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. Their arms linked in mine and they were lifting me off the floor.

"Hello, Princess," they said with their usual charming smiles. "Care to come with us?"

"Where we going?" I said, a bit of curiosity showing in my eyes.

"Now, Emma…" Hikaru said, grinning.

"You know that's a secret…" Kaoru finished, he also grinning.

The two didn't wait for my answer, but they just simple pulled me along.

We got to the front gate and then the two threw me into a black limo. They then got in after me. "Driver, onward!" they both said. The car then drove off towards an unknown location.

This was normal for me. The twins always grabbed me and brought me somewhere, without permission. I kind of liked it, but at some times it was annoying. Well, at least I got to spend time with Kaoru. Yes, it's true, I have a crush on Kaoru and I have ever since I first became friends with him.

*at the unknown place*

The twins carried me out of the car and I found that we were at the beach. And when I looked around, I saw the rest of the Host Club. Honey-senpai was running towards us, with Mori-senpai following behind. Tamaki sat in the sand, building a sand castle. Kyouya sat in the shade, writing is his black notebook. And Haruhi was lying in the sand, tired.

"Emma-chan!" Honey-senpai shouted as he ran towards me and gave a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

I patted Honey-senpai on the head as if I was saying hello to him. I then looked at the twins and noticed Hikaru had vanished. "Where did Hikaru go?" I asked Kaoru.

Kaoru shrugged.

Honey-senpai pulled away and said, "Bye, Emma-chan!" He then ran over to the others, with Mori-senpai following.

"B-Bye?" I said, waving good-bye. I had no clue why everyone was acting strangely. I looked back at Kaoru who was just looking off at something else.

*Hikaru's P.O.V.*

Everyone was around, except Emma and Kaoru of course, they couldn't hear about this. "Alright," I whispered, looking at everyone that was huddled in the group, "'Operation Get Kaoru and Emma Together' is a go!"

Honey-senpai smiled brightly and nodded.

"This is totally not going to work…" Haruhi muttered as she stood next to Kyoya, who was probably thinking the same thing.

"Aw!" Boss said. "You never know until you try!"

"All your plans end in disappointment…" Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

Boss actually looked hurt, which was kind of funny.

After the rest of our conversation, we began our plan.

*Emma's P.O.V.*

I sat on the sand in front of the water, the water brushing against my feet. My sun hat was on my head and every now and then a gust of wind tried blowing it off, but I managed to keep it on.

The others were playing volleyball, even Kyoya, which was just hard to believe. "Look out!" Hikaru shouted.

I turned around and saw the volleyball heading straight at me. But before it could hit me a hand stopped it. I looked up and saw Kaoru, he tossed the ball back and then looked at me. "You alright, Emma?" he said, smiling.

I nodded slowly, my face turning a little red. "Kaoru!" Honey-senpai shouted. Kaoru turned around and looked at Honey-senpai waving at him from near the water a few feet away. "I found some!"

"That's great!" Kaoru shouted back. He was about to run over, but he looked down at me. He held out a hand and said, "Why don't you come join us, Emma?"

I took Kaoru's hand and he helped me up. He then walked me over to Honey-senpai, who was digging through the ground with a bucket next to him.

"See?" Honey-senpai said, holding up a hand full of seashells.

"Wow!" Kaoru and I said at the same time. "They're so pretty!" Kaoru and I looked at each other and laughed.

Honey-senpai put the seashells in the bucket and then got up. "I'll go get another bucket!" he said, running off.

"But, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru shouted, but Honey-senpai was already to far to hear him. "We already had a bucket…"

I sat down on the ground and Kaoru sat next to me. We dug through the sand, looking for more seashells. I ended up finding around three, while Kaoru found a mountain load! It was no fair!

The sun was setting on our fun. But there was a problem, the others had ditched us. Kaoru and I spent an hour looking for them all, but everyone was already gone.

I stood on some rocks, looking out at everything. I heard Kaoru from behind and looked at him, he was tired. "Did you find them?"

"No," he said, sighing. "Looks like they left without us… Even my own brother…"

I gave a nervous smile. We were here and everyone was gone, probably at the hotel. I was about to say something when a gust of wind blew and took my sun hat with it. "Oh," I said. I reached out over the edge, but my hat was already in the water, down below. "There goes my favorite hat…" I muttered.

Something ran past me and before I was able to figure out who, or what, it was-something splashed into the water. I looked back down and saw my hat gone. I looked behind me and saw Kaoru was gone. "He must have jumped in…" I mumbled. I was worried, the drop was about ten feet or higher, no one would have jumped that for a hat.

I ran down to shore and looked every way for Kaoru. But I couldn't see anything. "Kaoru!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes. "Kaoru!"

"Don't yell so loud," a voice said. I looked to my left and saw Kaoru, holding my hat in his hands. He held it up and smiled.

I smiled joylessly and ran to him. I then hugged Kaoru. "You idiot!" I shouted. "You didn't have to jump in just for my hat!"

"Emma…" Kaoru said. I felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry…"

I hugged him tighter. "Why did you jump in for my hat?" I said.

"Because, Emma, I love you…"

I pushed Kaoru away. "Huh?" I said, still not believing the words I heard.

Kaoru smiled at me. "I love you, Emma," he said, "I have since the first time I met you." After he said that, his face went a little red.

I felt my face go scarlet and a small smile formed on my face. I was about to open my mouth and saw something, but Kaoru stopped me by putting his and under my chin. He then pulled me and kissed me with a passion. Once he pulled away, I said, "I love you too, Kaoru…"

"I know…" he said, grinning. He then kissed my nose.

I guess I can say that, that day was the beginning of the rest of my life with the person I held dear the most. All because of a yellow sunhat.


End file.
